borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Экстон/Облик
В данной статье предоставлен список все "Голов" и "Цветов костюма" для Экстона, а также описание как их получить. Основная статья: скины "Головы" для Солдата За неимением русских назаний голов, часть будет написана по английски. *''Экстон'' - Стандартная голова, дается в начале игры *''Рейнджер с радаром'' - Стандартная голова, дается в начале игры *''Специалист по мокрым делам'' - Стандартная голова, дается в начале игры *''Ветеран Хранилища: Копейщик'' - Дается игрокам, имеющим сохранения из первой части Borderlands *''Специальное издание: Снежная слепота ''- Дается игрокам, имеющим сохранения из первой части Borderlands *''Седой ветеран'' - Дается, как награда за квест "Симбиоз" *''Благородный бродяга'' - Дается, как награда за квест "Вечная Память" *''Галантное рыло'' - Получить 5 уровень испытания "To Pay the Bills" *''Ястреб'' - Дается, как награда за квест "Иконоборчество" *''Dapper Gent'' - Падает из Генри в Нагорье (Около Вершины) *''Shadaloo Stylish'' - Падает с Терраморфа Непобедимого *''Мое, а не ваше'' - Падает с Безбашенного Урода (Крипер) в Едких Пещерах. *''Пескоструй'' - Рандомный Дроп *''Медик-богомол'' - Падает с Geary, а так-же рандомный дроп с Воина *''Космический рыцарь'' - Добывается с 6НК-3Р *''Bone Blinder'' - Падает с Червоеда Неуязвимого *''Scurvy Dog'' - Дается за выполнение квеста Место Обозначено Крестом в DLC Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *''Маска Красавчика Джека'' - Выпадает после победы над Джеком *''Chopper Topper'' - Покупается в Автомате Торрга в DLC Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage *''Clever Boy'' - Добывается в DLC Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt AxtonAxton.png|Экстон AxtonRadarRanger.png|Рейнджер с радаром AxtonWetworker.png|Wetworker AxtonVVLancer.png|Ветеран Хранилища: Копейщик AxtonGrizzledVeteran.png|Седой ветеран AxtonSESnowblind.png|Special Edition: Snowblin AxtonRoguishRenegade.png|Благородный бродяга AxtonGallantGrunt.png|Галантное рыло Dappergent.jpg|Dapper Gent 362px-AxtonTheHawk.png|Ястреб Ss.jpg|Shadaloo Stylish AxtonMineButNotYours.png|Mine But Not Yours Sand.jpg|Пескоструй Mm.jpg|Медик-богомол Sk.jpg|Space Knight Boneblinder.jpeg|Bone Blinder Scurvy_dog.png|Scurvy Dog Hjm.jpg|Маска Красавчика Джека Choppertopper.jpg|Chopper Topper Clever_Boy.png|Clever Boy Скины для Солдата Все скины в данном списке расположены в том порядке, в котором они доступны для использования в Станции Кастомизации(Customization Station). *Обмундирование Экстона(Axton's Regulations Attire) - базовая расцветка. *Вулкан(Volcanic) - редкий дроп с Мур-Пауков. *Красный бродяга(Red Rover) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Свинцовый дождь". *Red Letter Day - рандомное выпадение с "Пухлых" врагов. *По стойке смирно(At Attention) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "ВЗРЫ-Ы-Ы-ВЫ-Ы-Ы!" *Мисс О'Хара(Miss O'Hara) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Ракетный рок-н-ролл". *Красная гвардия(Red Fraction) - базовая расцветка. *Красная правая рука(Red Right Hand) - базовая расцветка. *Овдовевший(Marooned) - базовая расцветка. *Зеленый берет(Green Beret) - дается за выполнение миссии Неприветливость. *Трава зеленее(The Grass is Greener) - дается за 4 Ранг достижения "Че покупаем?". *It's Kinda Easy being Green - 2013 St Patrick's Day SHIFT code. *Зеленый рог(Greenhorn) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Волны ненависти". *Зеленый город(Greener Pastures) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Зеленое тебе к лицу". *Блюграсс(Bluegrass) - базовая расцветка. *Змея в траве(Snake in the Grass) - базовая расцветка. *Зелень(Greenback) - базовая расцветка. *Last Boy Scout - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Вставай, лентяй!". *Полуночное небо(Midnight Sky) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Смертельный поцелуй". *Blue Bomber - редкий дроп с Сына Мотракка. *Путь в небо(Skyward) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Драчка". *Я самый синий(Self Azured) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Ящики Пандоры". *Синее спокойствие(Blue Serenity) - базовая расцветка. *Лазаревый период Акстона(Axton's Blue Period) - базовая расцветка. *Посинение(Fade to Blue) - базовая расцветка. *Mister Blonde - редкий дроп с Сатурна. *К оружию(At Arms) - дается за выполнение миссии Защищенная Удача. *Yellowjacket - 2012 SHiFT promotional skin. *Золотой мальчик(Golden Boy) - дается за 3 Ранг "Голубые искры". *Человек с золотым шутником(The Man With the Golden Pun) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Дробовик!". *Прекрасная мысль(Bright Idea) - базовая расцветка. *Double Down Browntown(Двойной коричневый) - Неизвестно *Умный мальчик(Bright Boy) - базовая расцветка. *He's On Fire - редкий дроп с Капитана Флинта. *Подогрев(Heating Up) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Выдерни чеку". *Языки пламени(Licking Flames) - редкий дроп с Короля Монга. *Огонь и лед(Ice and Fire) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Про запас!". *Самонаведение(Fire and Forget) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Убийца". *Профилактика цинги(Scurvy Prevention) - базовая расцветка. *Пламенная любовь(Burning Love) - базовая расцветка. *Потрепанный(Gruff Around the Edges) - базовая расцветка. *Twenty Thousand Leagues - редкий дроп с молотильников. *Shadowy Warrior - Неизвестно. *Тьма и свет(Dark and Light) - редкий дроп с Мамы Дукино. *Голубые береты(Special Forces) - дается за выполнение миссии Вершина: Врачеватель. *Синяя ракета(Denim Dynamo) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Вооруженное нападение". *Добейся или сдохни(Do or Die) - базовая расцветка. *На глубине(Undah Da Sea) - базовая расцветка. *Борьба без правил(Rough and Tumble) - базовая расцветка. *Фиолетовое солнце(Purple Sun) - дается за выполнение миссии Мест нет. *Фиолетовая проза(Purple Prose) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Пляски с безбашенными". *Фиолетовый сосок(Purple Nurple) - дается за выполнение миссии Мы Идем В Гости К Бабушке. *Сиреневый туман(Purple Haze) - редкий дроп со Скагов. *Black Ops - редкий дроп с любового из 4-х Ассасинов: ассасина Уота, ассасина Онея, ассасина Рита, ассасина Руфа. *Серое вещество(Grey Matter) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Катить бочку". *Белый рыцарь(White Knight) - редкий дроп с молотильников. *Розовая Пандора(Pink Pandoracorn) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Этот загадочный оранжевый". *Real Men Wear Pink - 2013 Valentine's Day SHIFT code. *Fierce and Flowery - редкий дроп с Червоеда Неуязвимого. *The Pink Panzer - редкий дроп с Терраморфа Непобедимого. *Бандит - Кровь и Ржавчина(Bandit Blood and Rust) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Бандит - Боевая раскраска(Bandit War Paint) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Спи спокойно, дорогой мародер". *Бандит - Всесожжение(Bandit Incineration) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "По колено в гильзах". *Даль элита(Dahl Elite) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Dahl Efficiency - Неизвестно *Хищник(Dahl Predator) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Крадущийся тигр, спрятанная штурмовая винтовка". *Гиперион - Гордость(Hyperion Honor) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Гиперион - Героизм(Hyperion Heroism) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Не грузи!". *Гиперион - Гарпия(Hyperion Hornet) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Потрошитель". *Джейкобс - Старомодный(Jakobs Old-Fashioned) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Джейкобс - Семейный(Jakobs Family) - дается за выполнение миссии Захватить Флаги. *Джейкобс - Филигрань(Jakobs Filigree) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Ловкий стрелок". *Маливан - Стиль(Maliwan Style) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Маливан - Элегантность(Maliwan Elegance) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Отмеченный шлаком". *Маливан - Изящество(Maliwan Grace) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Мировой пожар раздуем!". *Тедиор - Низкие цены(Tediore Low Price) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Тедиор - Служба поддержки(Tediore Customer Service) - получить 777 на Игровом Автомате. *Тедиор - Экономия(Tediore Value) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "БУМ-еранг". *Торрг - Высший класс(Torgue High Octane) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Торрг - Взрывчатка(Torgue Explosiveness) - дается за 3 Ранг достижения "Бум". *Торрг - Демон скорости(Torgue Speed Demon) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Лови ракету!". *Владов - Революция(Vladof Revolution) - предмет дня в магазинах. *Владов - Серп(Vladof Sickle) - получить 777 на Игровом Автомате. *Владов - Свобода(Vladof Freedom) - дается за 5 Ранг достижения "Пожиратель боеприпасов". *Gearbox - Only available to Gearbox Software employees *Кубач(Minecraft) - не такой уж и редкий дроп с Уродов. *Легенда Пандоры(Pandoran Legend) - автоматически дается за сохранения из Borderlands. *Special Edition: Fired Up - Special Edition DLC Skin. Категория:Скины Категория:Экстон